Valentine's Day
by shitsuka
Summary: Besok adalah hari Valentine, hari dimana semua perempuan akan memberikan sebatang coklat ke seseorang yang mereka sukai. Please R n R! RikuoxKana!
1. One Day Before Valentine's Day

**Title : Valentine**

**Fandom : Nurarihyon no Mago**

**Disclaimer: Hiroshi Shiibashi**

**Characters:**

**~ Nura Rikuo**

**~ Yuki Onna / Oikawa Tsurara**

**~ Nurarihyon**

**~ Ienaga Kana**

**~ Aotabō / Kurata**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Warnings : Sebelum baca fanfiction saya, yang aneh, gak jelas, dan gak nyambung alur ceritanya ini saya harap pada berdoa, terus tidur? (ah nggak lucu nih author!). Semoga fanfiction saya ini tidak mengakibatkan korban jiwa. -Amin-**

**Summary :**

**Besok adalah hari Valentine, hari dimana semua perempuan akan memberikan sebatang coklat ke seseorang yang mereka sukai. Please R n R!**

* * *

><p>~ Sekolah ~<p>

Besok adalah hari Valentine, hari dimana semua perempuan akan memberikan sebatang coklat ke seseorang yang mereka sukai. Salah satu dari perempuan itu adalah jeng..jeng..jeng (lupakan kata kata terakhir dan anggap gak ada sama sekali).

"Ienaga-chan!" teriak seorang siswi yang selalu memakai sweater kemana mana padahal ini bukan musim dingin dan terkadang juga sering nempel nempel sama Rikuo. "Ya, Oikawa-chan ada apa?" tanya Kana dengan penuh kesabaran karna melihat Tsurara / Yuki Onna sedang nempel nempel sama Rikuo. "Hai, Kana-chan." sapa seorang cowok yang sedari tadi kita omongin. "Hai, Rikuo-kun." balas Kana dengan muka mesem-mesem. "Ienaga-chan kenapa mukamu seperti itu? Mengerikan tahu?" ucap Yuki Onna. "Apa kamu sakit Kana-chan?" tanya Rikuo dengan cemas. 'Woi! Oikawa-chan baca suasana dong! Jangan nempel nempel mulu sama Rikuo-kun!' batin Kana. "Eh? Maaf ya. Hehehehe. Mungkin aku kayak gini karena bingung mau kasih cokelat valentine ke siapa?" dusta Kana. "Wah! Kana-chan mau buat cokelat yah?" tanya Rikuo. "Wah, wah cokelatnya mau dikasih siapa tuh? Hehehe! Pasti orang yang Ienaga-chan sukai ya?" goda Yuki Onna. "Hehehehe rahasia!" jawab Kana sambil berlalu pergi.

~ Rikuo House ~

"Kyaaaaaaa!" jerit seseorang dari dalam dapur. "Astaga apa yang kau lakukan?" "Ck Yuki Onna mengapa kau memberantakan dapur?" "Uah maaf kan saya Rikuo-sama, Nurarihyon-sama! Saya sungguh tidak sengaja. Maaf, maaf, maaf!" ucap Yuki Onna ketakutan. "Ya, ya, sudahlah Yuki Onna. Sekarang cepat kau bereskan kekacauan yang barusan kau buat ini." ucap Kakeknya Rikuo itu. "Ba..baik Nurarihyon-sama." jawab Yuki Onna. "Ya sudah aku tiggal dulu." ucap kakek Nurarihyon lagi. "Baik. Nurarihyon-sama." jawab Yuki Onna. "Ayo Rikuo." ajak kakek Nurarihyon. "Nggak, aku mau di sini dulu." Ucap Rikuo datar. "Hmm, ya sudah lah kalau begitu! Aku pergi dulu." ucap Kakek Nurarihyon sambil berlalu. "Hei, Yuki Onna kamu sedang buat apa?" tanya Rikuo polos. Padahal secara dia tahu kalau si Yuki Onna sedang melelehkan cokelat. (Brak, Prang, Krek, Buk, Dor? Kyaaa! Rikuo : Kurang ajar kau author! Lihat saja kau, akan ku makan nanti!) "Rikuo-sama saya sedang melelehkan cokelat untuk di cetak terus saya akan memberikan cokelat ini pada seseorang!" ucap Yuki Onna dengan senyum yang lebarnya sampe ke Kutub Utara (hiraukan 6 kata kata terakhir itu di luar scenario. Yuki Onna : cih pake scenario segala! Laganya udah kaya produser aje nih author! Autror : astaga Yuki Onna kata katamu menusuk sekali!) "Oh gitu. Untuk siapa cokelat itu Yuki Onna?" tanya Rikuo lagi. "Hehehe rahasia Rikuo-sama." ucap Yuki Onna dengan senyuman. "Cieee, cieee ternyata Yuki Onna sedang menyukai seseorang yah?" goda Rikuo. "Kyaa! Rikuo-sama jangan meledek saya." ucap Yuki Onna dengan agak malu malu atau sebenarnya malu beneran tuh. "Hehehehehe! Oya bukannya kalau kamu kena panas kamu akan meleleh?" tanya Rikuo. "Hmm iya juga ya." jawab Yuki Onna dengan tampang innocent. (Haduh! Parah banget yak! Yuki Onna : Bawel sekali kau author! Nanti ku bekukan loh! Author : Kyaa ampun Yuki Onna! Ayolah Yuki Onna kan cantik, baik hati dan suka menabung? Jangan bekukan aku yah. Kan kalau aku beku cerita ini nggak akan selesai. #ngeluarin jurus andalan ngerayu gombal plus puppy eyes# Yuki Onna : Ya sudah lah. Lagian rugi juga sih aku nge bekuin author sedeng kayak kamu.) "Oke, sepertinya kamu harus hati hati dari pada mencair!" saran Rikuo. "Baik Rikuo- sama. Saya mengerti." ucap Yuki Onna. "Kalau begitu semoga berhasil luck!" ucap Rikuo menyemangati. "Terima kasih Rikuo-sama! Saya pasti akan berjuang dengan sungguh sungguh!" balas Yuki Onna dengan mata berbinar binar. Mata berbinar binary? Ya, mungkin itu efek karena ia merasa di perhatikan oleh tuannya yang sangat ia puja puja itu. "Sama sama." ucap Rikuo sambil berjalan keluar dari dapur. 'Hmm, aku penasaran sekali Yuki Onna akan memberikan cokelat pada siapa? Kira kira besok ada yang memberiku cokelat tidak yah? Semoga saja ada.' batin Rikuo. Sementara itu di rumah Kana, ia juga sedang berusaha membuat cokelat spesial untuk orang yang ia sukai. Sama seperti Yuki Onna, Kana juga membuat cokelatnya dengan susah payah karena ia tidak ingin orang yang menerima cokelat buatannya kecewa.

TBC

Kira kira siapa ya yang bakal dapet cokelat dari si Ratu Es atau Yuki Onna dan Ienaga Kana? Kita lihat saja di next chapter..

Next Chapter : Valentine's Day

Please

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Valentine's Day

**Fandom : Nurarihyon no Mago**

**Disclaimer: Hiroshi Shiibashi**

**Characters:**

**~ Nura Rikuo**

**~ Yuki Onna / Oikawa Tsurara**

**~ Ienaga Kana**

**~ Aotabō / Kurata**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

* * *

><p>Halo ketemu lagi sama saya, si Author aneh, baka, gila, nggak jelas dan hidup lagi? Pasti pada nggak percaya kan saya bisa lolos dari Rikuo dan Yuki Onna. Hehehehe mau tahu caranya?<p>

Rikuo : Udah deh si author ngak mulai lagi deh.

Yuki Onna : Ya saya setuju dengan Rikuo-sama

Me : Haduh, saya kan cuman mau jelasin gimana saya bisa lepas dari kalian.

Rikuo & Yuki Onna : Udah buruan mulai ceritanya! Terus selesain nih fanfiction ancur, gaje dan nggak bermutu milik mu ini.

Me : Ck baiklah jika itu mau kalian. Jadi gini saya bisa lepas dari Rikuo dan Yuki Onna karena saya berjanji akan menjadi, menjadi, menjadi, menjadi…

Yuki Onna : Cepetan author!

Me : Iya iya, karena saya berjanji akan menjadi pembantu mereka selama yang mereka inginkan. Huahahahhaha kejam sekali mereka! Dasar nggak ber pri ke youkai-an nyebelin!

Rikuo : Hahahaha itu memang pantas untuk mu author.

Yuki Onna : Author apa maksud mu dengan nggak ber pri ke youkai-an?

Rikuo : Sudah lah Yuki Onna kesabaran ku sudah habis dengan si author sedeng ini.

Yuki Onna : Terus mau di apain Rikuo-sama?

Rikuo : Aha! (bukan iklan yah) gimana kalau kita gunakan Hell Comunication?

Yuki Onna : Ah itu ide yang bagus! Ayo kita gunakan laptop ini untuk membuka situsnya. (Entah darimana tuh laptop berasal)

Me : STOPPPP! Kenapa jadi melenceng gini sih? Kenapa jadi beralih ke Jigoku Shoujo?

Rikuo & Yuki Onna : Yey berhasil ke kirim!

Me : Woi! Dengerin orang ngomong dong!

Ai Enma : Permisi.. siapa yang ingin kalian masukan ke dalam neraka?

Rikuo : Dia! (Nunjuk ke arah author)

Yuki Onna : Kami akan memberikan apa saja asal dia masuk neraka!

Me : Ampuni saya! Tolong lepaskan saya!

Ai Enma : Ayo ikut aku ke neraka! (Sambil nyeret author go to the Hell)

Me : Kyaaa!

Mohon Hiraukan percakapan diatas anggap aja nggak pernah ada.

* * *

><p>Warnings : Sebelum baca fanfiction saya, yang aneh, gak jelas, dan gak nyambung alur ceritanya ini saya harap pada berdoa, terus tidur? (ah nggak lucu nih author!). Semoga<p>

fanfiction saya ini tidak mengakibatkan korban jiwa. -Amin-

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : One Day Before Valentine's Day<p>

'_Hmm, aku penasaran sekali Yuki Onna akan memberikan cokelat pada siapa? Kira kira besok ada yang memberiku cokelat tidak yah? Semoga saja ada.' batin Rikuo. Sementara itu di rumah Kana, ia juga sedang berusaha membuat cokelat spesial untuk orang yang ia sukai. Sama seperti Yuki Onna, Kana juga membuat cokelatnya dengan susah payah karena ia tidak ingin orang yang menerima cokelat buatannya kecewa. _

Chapter 2 : Valentine's Day

~ Sekolah ~

Akhirnya hari yang di tunggu tunggu pun tiba. Hari ini adalah hari valentine dan kita tahu apa yang terjadi saat hari valentine? Ya, tentu saja anak perempuan akan memberikan sebatang coklat untuk seseorang yang mereka sukai. "Ohayou Kana-chan!" ucap seorang anak laki laki yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam fanfiction ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan "Ohayou Rikuo-kun!" balas Kana. "Ohayou Ienaga-chan!" sapa Yuki Onna. "Ohayou Oikawa-chan." balas Kana. 'Uhgh kenapa dia selalu ada di saat saat kayak gini sih!' batin Kana. (Ciee, Cemburu nih. Hahahahaha.*Bruk* dilempar sepatu sama Kana). "Ohayou mina!" "Ohayou sensei!" "Hari ini kita free, karena hari ini adalah hari valentine. Jadi bagi semua yang merasa perempuan sekarang saatnya kalian memberikan cokelat yang telah kalian buat ke orang yang kalian sukai!" jelas sensei. "Arigatou sensei!" jawab seluruh murid. "Oke saya pergi dulu!" ucap sensei. Setelah si sensei pergi para siswi tidak menyia nyiakan kesempatan yang telah diberikan itu. Para siswi langsung menyerbu para siswa yang ada. Termasuk Yuki Onna dan Ienaga Kana, mereka juga langsung menyerbu siswa yang akan mereka beri cokelat. Hohoho mari kita tebak siapa yang akan mendapat cokelat dari Yuki Onna dan Ienaga Kana!

~ Taman Sekolah ~

"Rikuo-kun!" sapa seseorang anak perempuan. "Kana-chan?" balas Rikuo dengan tanda tanya yang sangat amat besar di atas kepalanya. (Rikuo : Kau ingin dikirim ke neraka lagi? Author : Ampun Rikuo-sama maafkan daku hamba mu yang polos ini. #sambil sembah sujud di kaki Rikuo# Rikuo : Cih polos dari neraka? Author : Pingsan di tempat)

"Hm, Kana-chan kenapa kau berapa di sini? Apa kau sudah memberikan cokelat kepada orang yang kau sukai?" tanya Rikuo. "Hmm, belum soalnya aku bingung cara memberikan kepada orang itu." jawab Kana dengan malu malu kuda disertai dengan blushing. (Kana : author kenapa malu malu kuda sih? Author : abisnya yang ada di pikiran ku saat ini hanya kuda saja sih. Hehehehe! Kana : Ugh dasar author baka!) 'Ah gawat! Wajah ku merah padam.' batin Kana. 'Ah, lihat wajahnya Kana merah padam! Wah dia kelihatan manis sekali.' batin Rikuo. (Ciee! Ada yang bilang Kana manis. Rikuo: Diam kau author.) "Ehm, memangnya kamu ingin memberikan cokelat itu pada siapa Kana-chan?" tanya Rikuo. "Ah, anu aku.. aku ingin memberikan cokelat ini ke.. kepada ka..kamu R..Riku.. Rikuo-kun!" jawab Kana dengan wajah yang sudah 100% merah layaknya tomat yang sudah busuk? Ah maaf maksudnya matang. 'Apa? Kana memberikan cokelat ini pada ku?' batin Rikuo. "Kamu serius Kana-chan?" tanya Rikuo dengan wajah yang mulai memerah. "Ya aku serius untuk apa aku bercanda." jawab Kana sambil menundukan kepala, karena pingin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. "Kyaa Kana-chan kau baik sekali. Aku sangat amat menyukai mu Kana-chan!" ucap Rikuo sambil memeluk erat Kana. Hmm kita lihat efek yang terjadi setelah Rikuo memeluk Kana. Pasti pada tahu dong efeknya apa? Ya, efeknya adalah jeng..jeng…jeng.. (Hah author lebay.). Mereka akan Blushing hebat! (Maksud Blushing hebat disini adalah Blushing yang benar benar dan amat sangat melebihi warna Kepiting rebus.) 'Aduh gawat aku kelepasan!' batin Rikuo. 'Hah Rikuo-kun memeluku dan bilang kalau ia sangat menyukai ku! Tunggu dia menyukai ku sebagai apa?' batin Kana. "Rikuo-kun?" ucap Kana. "Ah maaf kan aku Kana-chan tadi aku benar benar sangat senang." jawab Rikuo sambil melepaskan pelukannya. "Hmm, Rikuo-kun aku ingin bertanya apa maksudmu dengan menyukai ku? Memangnya kamu menyukai ku sebagai apa?" tanya Kana. "Hmm, anu aku menyukai mu sebagai, sebagai seorang perempuan Kana-chan." jelas Rikuo. "Apa maksudmu sebagai seorang perempuan Rikuo-chan?" tanya Kana yang pura pura nggak tahu. (Ah author curiga jangan jangan Kana beneran nggak tahu! Kana : Shut Up Author! Author : Haduh si Kana marah. Cap cus deh bok. Kana : Author saya tahu dulunya author itu seorang banci tapi tolong cepat selesaikan fanfiction ini! Saya sudah tidak tahan di permalukan oleh mu! Author : Baiklah eke selesaikan.) "Sebenarnya aku ingin bilang Aishiteru sejak lama pada mu Kana-chan. Tapi aku nggak punya keberanian sama sekali." ucap Rikuo dengan tampang memelas. "Apa perlu ku jawab Rikuo-kun?" tanya Kana. "Ya, tentu saja Kana-chan." jawab Rikuo dengan semangat yang membara. "Hmm baiklah, Aishiteru Rikuo-kun!" ucap Kana. 'Kana.. Kana membalas perasaanku? Apakah ini mimpi? Kalau ini mimpi aku tidak ingin terbangun dari mimpi yang indah ini!' batin Rikuo. 'Wah ini pasti mukjizat! Rikuo-kun menyatakan perasaannya padaku!' batin Kana. "Rikuo-sama, Ienaga-chan!" teriak seorang perempuan. "Tsurara-chan?" balas Rikuo. "Oikawa-chan?" balas Kana. 'Kenapa dia datang saat momen momen penting seperti ini sih?' batin Kana dan Rikuo. (Hebat mereka memikirkan hal yang sama. Mari kita berikan tepuk tangan yang sangat amat meriah!) "Oikawa-chan apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kana. "Ah tadinya aku habis dari ruang kesehatan terus kebetulan aku melihat kalian berdua jadi aku hampiri deh." jawab Yuki Onna. "Eh? Memang siapa yang sakit?" tanya Rikuo cemas. "Kurata-kun." jawab Yuki Onna dengan muka yang sangat amat sedih. "Kok bisa?" tanya Kana. "Jadi gini…"

FLASHBACK ON

~ Rooftop~

"Aotabō-kun! Ternyata kau ada di sini, kucari kemana mana tahu!" ucap Yuki Onna. "Yuki Onna? Ada apa kau mencari ku?" tanya Aotabō. "Nih! Aku ingin memberikan ini." ucap yuki Onna sambil menyodorkan barang yang di maksud. "Eh? Inikan cokelat buatanmu! Kenapa kau berikan cokelat ini pada ku Yuki Onna?" ucap Aotabō tak percaya. "Hn, aku memberikannya pada ku karena aku, karena aku menyukai mu! Aishiteru!" jawab Yuki Onna dengan wajah tersipu. "Ah serius? Aishiteru Yuki Onna!" balas Aotabō. (Hahahaha coba bayangkan wajah mereka? Pasti sangat amat lucu bukan! Saya yakin anda semua tidak akan menyesal membayangkannya. *Krek* author di ubah jadi es batu sama Yuki Onna). Tiba tiba saja dari hidung Aotabō mengalir dengan deras cairan berwarna merah pekat. Cairan berwarna merah pekat itu adalah darah. 5 menit kemudian terdengar suara *Bumm* seperti suara bom dan ternyata Aotabō pingsan. Melihat Aotabō pingsan sambil mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya (ya iyalah masa darahnya keluar dari udel?) Yuki Onna inisiatif menyeret Aotabō ke ruang kesehatan.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Astaga malang nian nasib mu Aotabō." ucap Rikuo prihatin. "Kasihan sekali Aotabō-kun." tambah Kana. "Oya kalian sedang apa di sini?" tanya Yuki Onna dengan senyum mengembang. "Ah, anu kami itu anu kami di sini anu.." jawab Rikuo dan Kana dengan panik. "Sudahlah Rikuo-sama, Ienaga-chan nggak usah di jelaskan karena aku sudah melihat semua!" jawab Yuki Onna dengan evil smile. "Apa?" jerit Rikuo dan Kana.

Sementara itu di ruang kesehatan Aotabō sedang sibuk memanggil manggil nama Tsurara yaitu nama samarannya Yuki Onna. Ck ternyata si Aotabō sedang mengigau.

****Oswari****

Akhirnya selesai juga! Yeah!

Rikuo : tapi tetap kamu akan menjadi pembantu kami!

Me : terserahlah

Ai Enma : ayo ikut aku ke Neraka!

Me : Kenapa kau muncul lagi Ai?

Maaf ya kalau updatenya kecepetan soalnya saya jarang ol.. sekali lagi maaf yah..

**PLEASE**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
